


HEART IN THE WOODS

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Imprinting, M/M, Mates, Stiles is a werefox, Theo is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles has recently discovered his ability to turn into a fox.In one of his escapades to the woods, he met a lone wolf. He should have been afraid but there is something stronger than his sense of preservation pulling him towards the mysterious wolf.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	HEART IN THE WOODS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I know it isn’t good, but I wanted to try the experience of writing some of my ideas.  
> I have always been a Sterek fan but lately I’m a Steo shipper at heart, and I feel this pairing should have more fics!
> 
> I hope I get better at this in the future, English is not my mother tongue, so I hope I didn’t make lots of mistakes. My english teachers during my school years would kill me if so.

Stiles recently discovered that he had the ability to turn into a fox. A beautiful grey fox with big amber eyes just like himself. He loved to shift into his animal shelf and run freely into the woods. He felt fearless, he was fast, and being an animal made him forget about any type of problems he might have back home. 

One of those days that he escaped to the woods, he found wolf footprints on the ground. There were not Derek’s footprints. Blame his curious nature, instead of running back home and telling the pack about the fact that some omega werewolf could be living in the forrest, he followed the trail of footprints, and he managed to catch a scent too. 

When he arrived to some kind of cave, he entered. He should have known better that going inside someone’s home even if it was temporary it was not a good idea. He heard a howl, and before having had the chance to escape, he was face to face to a black wolf. He was a little bit smaller than Derek, more Malia’s size, but nevertheless he looked angry and ready to tear him apart. He really hoped that what they say about foxes being faster that wolves was true, because there was no way he could win this fight.

What happen next surprised him. The wolf started to come closer, but after sniffing the air, he looked at him eye to eye, and he sat on the ground. The anger he previously showed in this face, started to fade. He didn’t know how, but Stiles knew that this wolf was no danger to him, he was not going to hurt him. He came closer until he was in the wolf’s space, and with his snout he started to pet the wolf who made a happy noise and started to pet him too. Whoever said wolves and foxes don’t get along, should have seen how easy was for Stiles to make a friend. 

After that they started to play together. Stiles was infatuated by the young wolf, he was never so trusting, but he felt like he could trust this wolf, that instead of being a treath, he would protect him in case of danger. 

When it started to get dark he was reluctant to go back home, he wanted to stay with the wolf. He tried to tell him that he would be back tomorrow. While he was leaving towards the city, the wolf made a sad howl, Stiles didn’t want him to make that sound ever again. He spent all night thinking about his knew friend, for some reason he felt as if they have known each-other forever. He fell asleep thinking about yellow eyes looking warmly at him.

The next day he went to see the wolf again, and next one, and the next one. The pack was starting to get suspicious about what he was doing in the woods, he didn’t know why he had not told them about the lone wolf. 

Some weeks after their first encounter, when Stiles arrived to the wolf’s home he wasn’t there. Stiles felt incredible sadness in his heart when he realised that he may not see his wolf again. Huh... when it became his wolf. When he was about to leave, he heard a sound. The black wolf was there with a dead rabbit in his mouth. So he was hunting. The wolf came to his side and put the rabbit on the ground, with his snout he started to pull the rabbit closer to Stiles. Oh so he hunted it for him. He felt special, this wolf wanted to provide for him. 

They spent the afternoon together, and again it was starting to get dark, he had to go back home. This time the wolf pulled at him to go inside the cave he was living in. Once inside he turned into a human. Stiles had almost forgot that he was a werewolf, of course he could shift to his human self. So Stiles found himself in front of a boy who was around his age, with shot hair, and wow... those muscles. He smiled and blue eyes looked into his. Ah he was waiting for Stiles to turn too. So he did. He should have thought about the fact that they were both naked... but it didn’t see to bother his companion. 

“I’m Theo” - The wolf said. He had a beautiful voice, everything about him was gorgeous. 

“I, my name’s Stiles” - I said, feeling a little bit embarrassed about the situation. The wolf must have felt my shyness, because Theo came closer, smile on his face and said: “You look as beautiful as a human as you do in your Fox form”. Stiles looked at him and he felt the need to kiss him. So he did. Manners be dammed, he had been obsessed with the wolf for weeks. Theo smiled to the kiss, and kissed back with the same enthusiasm.

“I was hoping you felt the same way...” - Theo said, breathless after the kiss. “I’m so infatuated by you Stiles... at the risk of sounding like a lunatic, I just can’t stop thinking about you. I want to be with you all the time... you feel like mine.” - Stiles should have felt afraid, but he was not... from the very beginning he knew that the wolf was going to be special for him. He couldn’t lose him. So much for being the paranoid of the pack. 

“It sounds crazy but, I... feel the same way... I feel like I belong with you. For some reason my fox likes you, like a lot.” - Stiles said, looking at Theo in the eyes. Theo then held Stiles’ face between his hands.

“I believe... I imprinted on you the first time I saw you... but you smell like other wolfs... I didn’t want you to think I was a risk...”. 

“I have a pack” - Stiles said. He hadn’t thought about them all this time. “Maybe I could introduce you to them... if you want... you are all alone, aren’t you?”. Theo made a sad face, he had a hard past that much was obvious. 

“I hope I’m not anymore.” - Theo said. He took Stiles hand and squeezed it gently, smile on his face. Stiles knew that he would do anything in his power so that Theo would never be taken away from him. He couldn’t describe this feeling, it was suffocating, like he only needed Theo to survive in this world. And by the look Theo was giving him, he was having the same thoughts.

In the dark night, the stood there holding hands looking at each other, not wanting to let the moment pass. Bodies found one another holding themselves close, feeling their heartbeats in the other's skin. Lips met again under the crescent moon. Inner fox and wolf happy to have found their missing piece. 

The introduction to the pack wasn’t easy. The majority of them were mad that Stiles had kept Theo’s existence a secret. He could have gotten hurt. Peter and Derek though... they knew about the bond that united the wolf and the fox. They have seen it before, and it was very clear to them they were mates. Eventually Theo started to get accepted into the pack. 

Theo and Stiles also started a relationship, one that was forever. They would have their human dates and their animal dates, as they called them. The pair understood each other to a level the rest of the pack couldn’t. There were rough moments, like in any other couple but in the end they were crazy about the other. A relationship full of passion and love.


End file.
